Worst Truth or Dare game
by PyuuShannon
Summary: Tsuna have to play 'Truth or Dare' with his friend, and Brunette doesn't want to but, he have to. On his dare he met a handsome, blonde guy named Giotto and he is a VAMPIRE! What Tsuna will do? Will he live long or not? VampFic. (bad at summaries and it's first fanfic so don't be rude!)
1. Chapter 1

Today was worst day for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Why is it worst? Because he hated one game called 'Truth or Dare'. But still he had to play it, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Tsuna's friends: Kyoko, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Haru, Hana and Chrome were happy that Tsuna was going to play 'The Truth or Dare' with them, but actually he played because they threatened him that one of them will tell Tsuna's biggest secret. And of course Tsuna agreed to play with them. The brunette was scared taht his secret will be told to everyone in school and then he would be bullied. Tsuna hated himself, because he was attracted to males. Yes, Tsuna's big secret was that he was gay, but he didn't want to admit it.

Today was Sunday and everyone gathered near Tsuna's **(A/N: Before I forgot Tsuna lives alone at house)** house and waited for him to come out of his own house. Brunette went out of his house and went toward his friend having a bad feeling about tonight. Everyone was so happy, but spiked hair brunette wasn't happy at all, he had a gloomy face.

After some minutes they arrived at the place, where they were going to play it. Everyone sat on the floor around the bottle which was put by raven haired boy. The girl with brown hair and a pony tail spined the bottle and waiting for the bottle to stop spinning. The bottle stopped at the silver haired boy named Gokudera Hayato.

"Truth or Dare?" Haru asked. Hayato thought for a minute and picked 'the Truth'.

"Are you dating Takeshi-kun?" She smiled happily. Gokudera blushed "N-no! There's no way I would date someone like HIM!" Gokudera shouted at Haru, but she and raven haired boy let out a laugh because of Hayato reaction. Other chuckled at the scene.

Now was Hayato's turn to spin a bottle. The bottle stopped at Ryohei. "Truth or Dare?" Hayato said with a fury in his voice. "What's wrong with you, octopus-head?! OF COURSE I'M PICKING THE DARE TO THE EXTREME!" The boxer shouted out loud. Hayato's eyebrows twitched a bit and then he started to shout too "SHUT UP, TURF TOPS! RUN TWO LAPS AROUND THE PARK!" Ryohei stood up and started to run around the park.

After Ryohei finished running around the park, he let out a sigh and started to spin a bottle again.

After two hours the bottle stopped right to Dame-Tsuna. He thought '_this time I will pick a Dare'_. Kyoko asked him "Truth or Dare?" then she smiled at him happily and Tsuna smiled back "This time I'm picking the Dare" Spiked haired brunette said. Kyoko chuckled a bit "You have to go to the abandoned art school, plus without us and be there for 15 minutes" she finished and hummed happily.

Tsuna was shocked and scared at the same time. He was scared of ghosts or other scary stuff, but he had to do this and try to win against his fear. Brunette stood up and went towards art school. He reached the art school gate and somehow managed to climb it.

After he climbed down from abandoned art school gate, he went towards school front door and then opened it carefully. Then closed the door silently to not make any big noise. He started to walk slowly around the school trying not to make any noise.

Suddenly, he accidently kicked the can which made a loud 'CLANK' noise. Tsuna closed his eyes for a bit and then opened them. He started to tremble, there was someone behind him! Brunette was really scared, he didn't want to die yet.

Tsuna took a deep breath and glanced from his shoulder and saw red shining eyes. The creature chuckled and then grabbed brunette's wrist so he couldn't run away. "Hieeeee" Tsuna let out a shriek and felt his eyes watering already.

"I wonder what this small food doing here?" the creature chuckled. After brunette heard it saying 'food' he got more scared then he already was. "No, p-please don't eat me!" Tsuna pleaded the creature to not eat him.

But the creature chuckled more and held Tsuna's wrist tighter than before. The creature comes out of the shadows. Tsuna looked at the creature and noticed that it was a handsome man with same hairstyle as his, but his hair color was blond instead. Tsuna blushed at sight in front of him, and the man noticed blush on brunette's face. "You are cute, that makes me want to eat you more" Man said and sheltered his head near Tsuna's neck and started to lick it. Tsuna let out his shriek and blushed madly. The blonde didn't stop licking his neck and started to kiss it then.

Tsuna moaned and realized it and quickly covered his mouth with his free hand. Handsome man let out a chuckle, because of the teen's reaction. "It's nice to meet you, amore*. My name is Giotto" he smirked. Brunette still was blushing madly and then looked at the man named Giotto. And brunette didn't want to believe that the man was a vampire, he didn't want to believe in this kind of creature. He heard a chuckle from man "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, but vampires exist, and I'm the one of them" he smiles darkly at brunette. Brunette looks at him scared "How do you know my name?! And how do you know what I was thinking?!" Tsuna said loudly and scared at the same time.

Vampire chuckled "It's just easy to read you, amore. And your name is written on you shirt" Small teenager let out a laud gasp and tried to push down the blonde man.

"I won't let you go. You know who I am now, and if you want to live, you have to let me live with you, if you won't you will get killed for sure" he said darkly and waited for the small boy's answer. Tsunayoshi got more scared and he stopped pushing the man away from him. Now brunette was in deep thoughts.

He didn't want to die yet. He wanted to live, but if he rejects the offer he will die. Tsunayoshi decided, he will accept the offer. "Okay, I will let you live with me" teen said. And Giotto smiled at him happily.

"That's great, so should we go now?" Giotto asked and Tsuna nodded his head. They left the abandoned art school and saw his friends in front of the school gates. They started to shout "TSUNA! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Tsuna nodded his head and smiled "Yeah, I'm fine". Silver haired looked relieved that his friend was okay. "We were worried about you" Tsuna let out a nervous laugh "Hahaha, I'm sorry I made you worried, guys". They smiled at him and then they noticed a person standing behind Tsuna. "Hey Tsuna, who is this person?" the raven haired teen asked him. He almost forgot that Giotto was behind him. Tsuna smiled at them and took a deep breath.

"He's my cousin from Italy" He lied.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys! This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! **

***Amore – Love **

**Till next update! w bye**


	2. Chapter 2

"He's my cousin from Italy" He lied.

Everyone looked at Tsuna surprised, not expected him to say something like that, because brunette never talked about his family or relatives. Blonde winked to Tsuna's friends. Haru, Kyoko, Hana blushed, but Chrome didn't, she was more attracted to her brother and a little bit to Tsuna.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Giotto" Vampire winked at girls again and girls squealed. Giotto chuckled at them. And some of Tsuna's friends were angry at sexy vampire who gave attention to girls. Tsunayoshi didn't mind the squeals of girls and then he sighed.

Brunette went towards gate and started climbing and of course Giotto helped him, who was behind him. After he climbed down, Giotto jumped over the fence without any problem. Everyone looked at him amazed when everyone ran, expect Tsuna, to Giotto's side and started to question him how he managed to jump over the fence. Tsuna looked at him and then turned around and was about to walk away. Then Chrome saw that brunette was about to leave "Is something wrong, Tsuna-kun?" she said with worry in her voice.

Brunette looked at her and then smiled "Yeah, I'm fine just a bit tired, you know?" Chrome nodded her head "Today was kinda long day, so I think we should just go home" he was still smiling at her. Chrome blushed a bit and then nodded again.

Then everyone turned around and saw Tsuna talking with Chrome alone. "Tsuna, is something wrong?" Raven haired teen asked. Tsunayoshi looked at Takeshi and said "Everything is fine, just tired. We should go home" Then he looked at everyone who nodded their heads. Then everyone started to walk towards their homes.

Blonde vampire followed Tsuna and brunette felt really awkward. Both of them didn't say anything and Tsuna didn't want to start a conversation.

After few minutes they finally reached Tsuna's house. Brunette walked through small gates with blonde behind him. "So this is where I live" Tsuna said. Giotto looked at brunette, smiled at him and then hummed. Tsunayoshi took his house keys from his pocket and went towards door and started to unlock it.

Of course Giotto followed him and watched every move he made. He licked lips like he wanted to bite brunette's neck, but he didn't. He already had his meal three days ago. That means he can be three weeks without human's blood, but he won't bite Tsuna even three weeks will pass. He will wait untill something will happen and then he could take his blood. Vampire liked Tsuna in someway, but he knows that he won't get it. So that means he will have to find someone who will be Tsuna's replacement. Of course he won't like it, but it's better than nothing.

Tsuna unlocked the door and went inside the house and let Giotto in too. "Are you not scared of me?" Giotto asked. Tsuna looked at him and then nodded his head "I'm scared of you, but I don't want to show it" he said. Blonde chuckled "Don't worry, amore. I won't hurt you" he took Tsuna's chin with two fingers and lifted a bit up and kissed Tsuna's nose "I won't bite you. Maybe someday, but it won't come fast" he grined at Tsuna. Brunette flushed and didn't know what to do nor say.

Then Tsuna recovered from what had happened, he quickly slapped blonde's hand and quickly went towards kitchen. Tsunayoshi lighted kitchen lamps and went towards fridge, opened it and saw it was almost empty. Then he turned around and saw Giotto standing in a doorway with a smirk on his face. "Is something wrong, Tsunayoshi?" vampire asked. Tsuna looked at him fully "Yeah, the fridge is empty, I need to go to the store" he said in fast way that Giotto couldn't understand what he just said. But sad thing Giotto understood what Dame-Tsuna just said. "Maybe you want me to go to the store? ~" he teased the brunette. Tsuna looked at his eyes and their eyes met. Tsuna didn't want to admit that his eyes made him more attractive to him. "No way! I will go and you stay here. I will go alone" he protested. Giotto chuckled at him "If you want so, amore~"

Tsuna really didn't know what 'Amore' meant, but he didn't care. Tsuna quickly passed Giotto and went towards the door, but then suddenly someone grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the wall and held brunette's wrists firmly.

"You know what, amore? You are going to be mine" vampire said darkly and then kissed him harshly making wound on Tsuna's lower lip. Tsuna started to tremble, he didn't know in what bad situation he is and what will happen to him next in the future. "Now this wound on your lip means that you are mine from now on" Giotto released Tsuna's wrists.

Then brunette touched his lower lip and looked at Giotto who was looking darkly at him. Tsuna haven't felt so scared like this in his life. He stood and quickly ran through the door. Giotto just looked at the door and went to the living room.

* * *

Tsuna was running as fast as he could, almost tripping, until he reached the store. Brunette stopped in front of the store's door, which opened automatically, and went through them. Then he went to pick up some food.

After 10 minutes he went out of the store with some food in the bag and suddenly bumped into someone and fell down. When he looked into who he bumped he saw it was girl. He quickly stood up and helped a girl to stand up too. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, I should have watched where I was going" he smiled a bit and bowed his head. Girl chuckled a bit "It's okay" she answered and then she took a good look at Tsuna and recognized him. "Wahhh! I know you! You are from the same school as me, Dame-Tsuna!" she squealed. Tsuna let out nervous laugh and then nodded head.

"Don't worry, I'm dame too." She said happily. Tsuna looked at her and then smiled "So what's your name?" Brunette asked.

"My name is Inu*. It's pleasure to meet ya!" said happily.

"Just like animal." Tsuna said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Um, nothing, I like dogs" he said, actually, he really didn't like dogs.

"Me too. They are so cute!" and then she walked away. Tsuna was dumbfounded for a while and then turned around and started to walk back home.

When he reached home and went in he locked the door. He saw that Giotto was already sleeping. Tsuna sighed and took a blanket to cover a vampire's body with it. Tsuna went to the kitchen, put food in the fridge, and went to his room to get some sleep, because he had school tomorrow.

* * *

Next morning Tsuna woke up by the sunlight. Then he looked at the clock and it was already 7:50 A.M. He let out his famous shriek 'Hiee'. Quickly changed into school uniform and rushed down the stairs, without any glance at a guest who was in his living room. Giotto saw how Tsuna ran past living room where he was sleeping. But he didn't bother to stop Tsuna. He just turned on a television and watched some news.

Tsuna was running as fast as he could. He didn't want to be bitten by Hibari-san, but he knew he will need to face him.

When he reached the school gates, he saw Hayato and Takeshi. "Hayato! Takeshi!" he shouted. Both males turned around and saw Tsunayoshi running to them. "Mornin' Tsuna" Yamamoto smiled. "Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera bowed his head happily, Tsuna replied to them 'morning' too.

Thank god they didn't meet Hibari. So that ment they went to the class happily without any obstacles.

Lunch break time, Tsuna sighed deeply and saw Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Hana and Chrome walking to him. "Tsuna, wanna have lunch break with us?" Hana asked and smiled a bit to him. Tsuna smiled back and then nodded his head. He stood up from his seat and went together with his friend to the school roof to eat their lunch.

They reached the school roof. Everyone sat happily and started to eat their lunch, and together had small chat about something until someone said.

"Where's Kyoko-chan?" Chrome asked.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, finished it~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter like the first one! I'm really happy about your reviews. Thank you all! It really makes me happy! And sorry for the long wait!**

***Inu – means dog.**

**Bye~ until the next time!**


End file.
